


It Follows

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Horror, M/M, super pendek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima hanya sedang sial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Follows

**Author's Note:**

> Fic super pendek yang ditulis karena saya pengin nulis fic horror lagi. Based on true story. Btw ini judulnya kayak judul film, hahaha.

Midorima Shintarou menghela napas lelah. Akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai juga. Dengan gontai pria 28 tahun itu melangkah ke arah tempat parkir. Hawa dingin malam menusuk tulangnya, membuatnya merapatkan jaket.

Midorima belum pulang sejak kemarin. Karena adanya kecelakaan besar di mall dekat rumah sakit, Midorima yang berprofesi sebagai dokter bedah jadi sibuk setengah mati. Sebagai dokter, rumahnya bisa dibilang pindah ke rumah sakit—saking jarangnya dia pulang. Untung saja sang kekasih juga sama-sama bekerja di rumah sakit— dokter juga, jadi kalau tidak bisa kencan di luar ya kencannya di ruang istirahat dokter atau kamar pasien kosong. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri mereka melakukan apa saja di tempat-tempat itu.

Sang kekasih, Takao, saat ini sedang sibuk mengurusi ibu hamil kembar lima. Jadi Midorima hanya mengirim pesan bahwa dia pulang duluan.

Dengan mata _keriyep-keriyep_ menahan kantuk Midorima membuka pintu mobil. Dia melemparkan tasnya asal ke jok mobil dan masuk, kemudian menyalakan mesin. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Midorima langsung tancap gas.

Jalanan kota sudah begitu sepi. Maklum saja, ini sudah pukul dua pagi. Midorima mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Rumahnya berada di kawasan perumahan yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kota. Dengan santai Midorima melihat jalanan sekitar yang lengang. Ketika melewati taman, pria itu melihat seseorang berdiri di tepi jalan.

Midorima mengerjapkan mata. Seorang perempuan dengan gaun merah berdiri di tepi jalan, melambaikan tangan. Perempuan sendirian pukul dua pagi? Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Midorima mengacuhkan perempuan itu dan terus melaju.

Midorima pernah mendengar dari Takao bahwa di taman yang dilewatinya barusan itu ada hantu perempuan bergaun merah yang suka menumpang pada orang. Katanya hantu perempuan itu suka minta diantarkan ke 'rumah'nya, yang aslinya adalah daerah pekuburan. Dan katanya kalau sudah sampai di 'rumah'nya, si hantu akan berubah dari wanita cantik ke sosok mengerikan.

Bukannya Midorima percaya pada takhayul begitu. Dia juga yakin Takao itu cuma mau menakut-nakutinya saja. Tapi kalau terjadi situasi yang sama dengan yang diceritakan Takao padanya, Midorima lebih memilih mengabaikan saja perempuan yang mau ikut menumpang. Lebih baik kan antisipasi. Buat jaga-jaga. Siapa tahu perempuan itu memang hantu. Lagipula kalau dilogika, kenapa dia tidak naik taksi saja? Kenapa malah mencari orang untuk ditumpangi? Kan lebih aman naik taksi.

Satu kilometer dari taman, Midorima mengerutkan kening. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perempuan bergaun merah kembali melambaikan tangan di pinggir jalan. Perempuan yang dilewatinya tadi. Dengan segera Midorima mempercepat laju mobil melewati perempuan itu.

Tapi satu kilometer selanjutnya, perempuan itu kembali berdiri di pinggir jalan, melambaikan tangan. Midorima tetap tidak berhenti. Mana mau dia berhenti setelah tahu kalau perempuan itu bukan manusia?

Satu kilometer kemudian, akhirnya perempuan itu tidak lagi tampak. Midorima menghela napas lega. Mungkin hantu itu menyerah juga karena Midorima tidak berhenti.

Lima belas menit kemudian Midorima membuka pintu garasi rumahnya. Dengan lega Midorima memasukkan mobil ke garasi. Dia berniat untuk segera mandi dan tidur. Pria itu mematikan mesin mobil. Saat itulah dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mobilnya terasa sangat dingin, padahal AC-nya sudah mati. Dan ada bau busuk menyengat dari jok belakang.

Midorima menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati perempuan bergaun merah duduk di jok belakang. Wajahnya pucat kebiruan, rambutnya hitam panjang. Warna hitam melingkari matanya. Perlahan darah mengalir dari kedua mata dan hidungnya. Perempuan itu menyeringai lebar pada Midorima, gigi-giginya yang tajam seperti hiu terlihat. Bibir perempuan itu kemudian bergerak, dan sebuah suara rendah serak menyeramkan terdengar.

"Berniat menghindariku, hmm?"

Midorima pingsan di tempat.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya pengin nonton Grey's Anatomy. Thanks for reading *bow*


End file.
